


Duty and Devotion

by Ultimate_Philistine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, Epilogue, Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hotel Kumanami | Hotel Kumasutra, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Rewrite, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Philistine/pseuds/Ultimate_Philistine
Summary: Shuichi unwittingly takes the first Key of Love and soon finds himself face-to-face in the Hotel Kumasutra with a certain super high-school level maid. Plunged into his classmate's romantic fantasy and desperately trying not to break character, Shuichi must navigate the labyrinth of her conflicted and buried emotions, and just maybe confront his own feelings as well.A greatly embellished and expanded retelling of Kirumi's Love Suite event featuring more fleshed-out dialogue, additional scenes, and a dramatic exploration of its characters. Probably not consistent with canon.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi & Tojo Kirumi, Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	Duty and Devotion

Shuichi Saihara gaped at the ridiculous silk-draped scene before him. An enormous and hideously ugly hotel suite stared back at him, coated floor-to-ceiling in garish decoration and pointlessly excessive neon. The room flickered in the shine of a hundred ruby-red lights, and a sign splayed across the floor identified the location as the Hotel Kumasutra. The school's _love hotel_.

How had this happened? 

He should have been sleeping soundly in the comfort of his dorm, clutching that silly-looking key he'd bought on impulse at the casino. But now somehow he was... _here._ In the love hotel.

Who did he think he was? _Miu?_

As he uneasily took in the outlandish view, Monokuma's prior explanation resurfaced in his memory.

  
***

  
_A blur of black and white violently ricocheted off the dorm walls, crashing down before him with a loud cartoonish_ boing _. "Goood morning! Although it's technically still night, do you feel well-rested anyway?"_

_Shuichi yelped at the sudden appearance of his animatronic captor, falling backwards onto the floor and scrambling away in panic. "M-Monokuma!? What are you doing here?"_

_Monokuma threw his paws in the air, frustrated. "Sheesh, how rude! My time is_ very _valuable, you know! So listen up! I'm here to tell you how to use that key of yours! A key to a very particular place in the vicinity of the casino - hint, hint?" He put a paw to his jagged toothy mouth and giggled in that trademark insufferable laugh._

_Shuichi blinked, looking to the heart-shaped key in his hand. "Th-the hotel?"_

_"Not just_ any _hotel! It's the Ultimate Academy's very own love hotel! You see where this is headed? Starting to get worked up yet? Ready to... let it all hang out?" Snickering at his own vulgar jokes, the monochromatic headmaster ignored Shuichi's spluttering protests as he launched into his explanation._

  
_"Iiiiiiiiit's time for the Talk! The Love Key Talk! When night falls, you and one other person will be invited to_ _the Love Suite! There, you'll be dropped straight into their personal fantasy! They'll see you in the place of their 'ideal', and basically just swoon all over you. Think of it as a kind of dream that lets you escape this cruel, dark reality - and you're in the starring role! That's why it's so important to play the role they want you to! Remember this - if you break character, or worse, break their heart, the other person will wake up in anguish! Better hope your acting skills are up to par!_

_"It's like a one-night stand within a dream. And the best part is? If all goes well, they won't even remember that it was you! Just like a real one-night stand, some things are best left forgotten!"_

_Looking quite pleased with himself, he placed his paws on his stomach, giving Shuichi a lopsided smirk. "Well, that's it! Stay safe! Enjoy! Now let love take hold of you! It'll make you sweeter than a bear's honey pot! And if you do happen to get up to anything freaky like the healthy lust-crazed adolescents you are, take notes! Your ol' headmaster wants to know every last juicy detail! Puhuhuhuhu!"_

***

Shuichi grimaced a little at that last part. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have bothered remembering the commentary. He'd had no clue what to expect upon setting foot in the Suite for the first time, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting... _this_.

At the center was an enormous round bed, clearly meant for two but probably large enough for a dozen, flanked on either side by faux-marble columns and lying directly beneath a colossal, garishly Monokuma-themed chandelier. An enormous red heart rose above the headboard, flashing irritatingly like an oversized pinball machine, and as the icing atop the ridiculous cake a hobby-horse bobbed around the whole setup, sporting Monokuma's signature sickle-shaped eye. 

To one side he thought he spotted a bathtub, perplexingly fitted with a set of stairs and a diving board. To the other he saw a disturbing variety of whips, chains, and other weapons, and bolted to the wall what looked suspiciously like a set of shackles.

...He didn't even _want_ to know what those were for.

"This place gives me the creeps," he muttered under his breath. "Who thought this was a good ide-"

A gentle _ahem_ sounded out from behind him. "Shuichi?"

Shuichi yelped and whipped around to the source of the voice. 

Even at a distance, she seemed to tower over him, precariously balanced atop a pair of jet-black high heels. Her tall and lithe figure was wrapped in a neatly-pressed pinafore, the jagged outline of a spiderweb stamped across its side. A frilled dress shirt and a pair of black gloves completed her grim near-monochrome appearance.

A veil of ashen hair swept over half her face framed her sharp and elegant features, crowned with an intricate black headdress. A single jade-colored eye locked onto him, and she stood there unmoving, expression stoic and unreadable. 

He recognized her immediately. There was no mistaking Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. 

A wave of relief washed over him as he took in the sight of the Academy's trusty servant. Kirumi was nothing if not dependable - even as the rest of them had been gutted by the horrors of the killing game, she was always her capable, unshakeable self. If there were anyone in the class who could help him out of this preposterous situation, she would be the one.

At least, she would be, had he not been abruptly shoehorned into her innermost fantasy. 

He broke out in a cold sweat as the realization kicked in. He was trespassing in the _Ultimate Maid's_ fantasy. What kind of things would a maid fantasize over? What sort of bizarre or unusual desires would she push onto him?

...Did she even _have_ desires?

She smiled upon making eye contact, seemingly oblivious to the ridiculous decor surrounding them. "Master Shuichi... I've been looking everywhere for you."

He blinked in surprise. "...Huh? Me?" 

"Yes, of course," she confirmed matter-of-factly. She stepped closer, heels clacking loudly against the tiles. 

Shuichi found himself looking away as his newfound companion drew nearer, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "A-ah, I was confused because you called me _master_..." He stifled a nervous laugh. "Wasn't... expecting it, I guess..."

Kirumi tilted her head in confusion. "... But you _are_ my master." She suddenly stood to attention, resolve glinting in her one visible eye. "I, Kirumi Tojo, will offer _everything_ that I have to you, Master Shuichi."

_...This is Kirumi's fantasy? I'm part of her dream...?_ He banished the thought from his mind, shaking his head in disgust. _Don't get your hopes up. It could have been anyone's name. I'm just playing some stupid role._

Kirumi frowned at him, an eyebrow raised in concern. "... Master Shuichi? Are you all right?"

Of course. He couldn't just spectate. He had to play his part. Shuichi snapped out of his stupor, mind churning to find the proper response. _It seems as though we have a master and servant relationship. I can't break character now... Kirumi would wake up from her dream... and feel terrible._

He purposefully cleared his throat, offering his best, if amateurish, impression of a refined young man. "O... of course, Kirumi. I'm quite all right. Has... something been bothering you?"

Kirumi's expression darkened slightly, and the corners of her mouth curled downwards in a slight frown. "Master Shuichi... I must tell you something today."

Shuichi swallowed nervously. "What is it?"

Kirumi pursed her lips in strained silence, her one visible eye cast towards the ground. Eventually, she sighed, raising her gaze to meet his. "I was employed by the master... your father... for a very long time. However, that ends today." She took a breath, and her tone became sharp and matter-of-fact. "I am formally offering you my resignation. I will leave the mansion tomorrow."

He blinked again. "...Huh?" Her answer took him by surprise. _Just what kind of fantasy is this?_ " _What!?_ " He gasped aloud, his voice marked with genuine alarm. " _Tomorrow?_ Why this all of a sudden!?"

"That is because..." her report trailed off into nothingness, and she fidgeted nervously. "Shuichi," she began again, dropping the title, "will you promise me something? What I am about to tell you must remain here. My... _secret_..."

Shuichi stiffened his jaw, a bead of sweat running down his forehead. "... Alright, I understand." He nodded firmly in agreement. "I promise."

Kirumi exhaled, smiling gently in relief. "Thank you... very much. I am convinced you out of all people will keep the promise, Master Shuichi. Since you are..." She stopped herself, a faint reddish tint creeping onto her face. After a brief moment, she closed her eyes, smile growing slightly wider, as she continued. "...since you are the man I love."

  
Shuichi felt his heart stop. 

  
He gawked at her, forcing out a halting, broken reply. "I-I-I'm _what!?_ The man you love!?"

"I mean every word of it." She insisted. The smile vanished from her face, and she straightened herself, dutifully folding her hands before her. "Although I am the Ultimate Maid, I must confess... I do not know how to handle my own emotions."

Shuichi could only stare in dumbfounded silence. With each passing word Kirumi's voice grew weaker, and, try though she might, she could never hide the trembling of her interlocked hands. 

Kirumi's composure faltered, desperately trying not to betray the fragility beneath her elegant facade. "T-to be honest, when I first laid eyes on you... I was quite worried about your well-being as the heir to the Saihara empire. I knew it was my destiny to nurture you and help you grow."

_'Saihara empire'?_ An embittered voice grumbled in Shuichi's head, but he grimaced, suppressing the thought as he continued to listen. Kirumi looked away, hiding her face behind a tuft of silver hair. "I know I have not fulfilled my destiny yet, but... somewhere along this path, I became... attracted to you." 

She turned back to him, expression panged with guilt. The sight was enough to melt Shuichi's heart, but he clenched his teeth and held firm. 

"The generous smile you show to the weak..."

_BA-DUMP._

"Your wisdom as the Ultimate Detective..."

_BA-DUMP-BA-DUMP._

"Although you are still unsure of your role, you have the courage to move forward..." She continued, fidgeting again. "But most importantly..." Her voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "You... treat me as... an _equal..._ "

_BA-DUMP-BA-DUMP-BA-DUMP-BA-DUMP..._

With each word of praise Shuichi's heart beat faster, and he fought to keep his balance as he forced out a response. "Kirumi, I don't... see the problem..." Shuichi started at last, reaching a comforting hand out to the maid. "I... I don't understand! I see you as my equal, and a woman who-"

_"You **mustn't!** "_

Kirumi snapped at him, hand raised, features hardening in an instant, and he flinched, recoiling from the outburst and defensively throwing up an arm. "Please do not say such a thing!"

"W-w-what...?" Near-paralyzed by surprise and fear, Shuichi started to speak, but his words died before they left his mouth.

_Did I... mess up?_

Kirumi's expression softened, and she clenched her teeth in shame, lowering her arm and neatly folding her hands again. "I... apologize, Master. That was... _unprofessional_ of me. But..." She sighed, shaking her head softly. "You must remember your duty. _You_ are the heir to the Saihara family." Her voice dropped again, a grave seriousness entering her tone. "This is _exactly_ what I have feared."

"Kirumi, I-"

"No, Master Shuichi." She interrupted him firmly. "My feelings will hinder you. They will pull you away from your destiny... My love will become a bad influence to you. That is why... I must leave."

Her expression grew pained, and she suppressed a heartbroken sigh, staring off into the distance. "I was careless, Master Shuichi. I swore to your father that I would fulfill my duty to you no matter the cost. Instead, I let my own selfish feelings cloud my judgement. It is a maid's duty to serve and to nuture her charge, not to... _consort_ with him. I had every opportunity to correct my course, but I refused to learn. I should have known better. _I have failed you._ "

Her face stiffened at her own condemnation. "My guiding creed, Master Shuichi, is... _selfless devotion_." The phrase rolled carefully off her tonuge like a sacred vow. "My sole burden is to serve others tirelessly and without fail - not to chase fleeting desires in moments of weakness. If I lose sight of that... then I have _nothing_." She pursed her lips, clenching the black fabric of her dress in a white-knuckle grip, as her tone grew bitter and harsh. "There are countless tales amongst the servants of maids who let their feelings get the better of them. Only one fate awaits a maid who so betrays her duty. It... _always ends like this_." She all but spat out the words, each laced with a poisonous self-loathing.

"W-Wait..." Shuichi stammered helplessly, Monokuma's ominous warning echoing in his mind as he watched Kirumi's downward spiral in horror.

_Remember this - if you break character, or worse, break their heart, the other person will wake up in anguish! Better hope your acting skills are up to par!_

This was a disaster. He had to turn things around, and _fast_.

Kirumi paid him no heed. "I must do this, Shuichi. My pride as a maid forces me to."

"Kirumi, that's-"

"I am confident you will find a capable replacement shortly. One with fewer... _shortcomings_."

"That's not-"

"There is simply no other way. I-"

He cut her off, stomping a foot onto the ground with a loud bang.

_"That's **wrong**!"_

The strength of his outburst surprised even him. Kirumi flinched, in surprise far more than fear, at her master's sudden show of anger.

Shuichi stared intently at her, sweating profusely as he searched desperately for the right words. When he spoke again, his voice wavered and trembled helplessly. "That's... _wrong_ , Kirumi."

It _had_ to be wrong.

It just wasn't _fair_.

He cursed himself for not seeing it sooner, for being so caught up in the illusion of the perfect Ultimate Maid that he hadn't even considered what might have laid beneath the mask. Every conversation he'd ever had with her always turned to her work - if he could even coax her to just chat rather than disappear off to tackle some needlessly gargantuan chore. Since their arrival at the Academy barely a week ago he'd heard her speak of masters rich and poor, young and old, from lands near and far. He'd heard her outlandish tales of infiltrating crime syndicates or rehabilitating famous authors or almost annihilating hostile countries - but not once had he heard a single thing about _her_. No family, no friends, no hopes, no dreams... _nothing_.

All those things had been stuffed away to be forgotten, swept aside like a child's unwanted toys. 

It was all so clear to him now. There was only one way to become the Ultimate Maid. She'd sacrificed _everything_ , thrown away every hope, desire, or ambition she'd ever had, all to become the perfect maid machine - subservient. Elegant. _Obedient_. But she _wasn't_ a robot. She _wasn't_ some tool to be used up and thrown away. 

She was a person, as wonderful and strong, yet as flawed and fragile, as any he had ever known.

She'd told herself for so long that to feel was to be weak, and buried her emotions under a mountain of rationalizations about 'duty'. Even here, in the depths of her heart, she was punishing herself for the mere sin of daring to dream. And now, in what should have been her _fantasy_ , a chance for her to finally feel again, she had locked her desires up, warping the release of her feelings into a melancholic nightmare of casting herself away. Her work, her sole remaining pride and joy, stripped from her - the final punishment for her failure.

This wasn't a fantasy. It was _self-flagellation_.

How long had she been bottling up her feelings like this?

How long had she been running away from herself?

Here in the Academy, despite appearances... she was just like everyone else. Young. Inexperienced. _Vulnerable_. Whether she admitted it or not, she wanted to feel hope, despair, joy, and fear, just like everyone else. She wanted to laugh and cry like everyone else. She wanted to _love_ and _be loved_ like everyone else.

Just like him.

He saw her for who she was - not just the Ultimate Maid, not just some specious ideal, but the _real_ Kirumi Tojo.

The duty of the Ultimate Detective was to uncover the truth. And if he didn't show her that he saw that, that he saw _her_ , then he was no detective at all.

Shuichi steeled himself as his hand flew to his chest. "Your feelings of respect and love for me can _never_ be a bad thing! I _won't_ let you talk that way, Kirumi!"

Kirumi's eyes went wide with surprise. "Master...?"

"You keep talking about your pride as a maid and your sense of duty! But that's not all there is to it!" His eyes darted back and forth as the argument assembled itself in his mind. "It's true that you work harder than anyone, and that you break your back every day trying to please everyone's wishes. The Saihara family _could not_ ask for a better maid. But your feelings are important! _You_ are important! It's fine to think once in a while about your wishes! What _you_ want!"

Kirumi stared at him, slowly beginning an almost automatic response. "I... only want to serve everyone-"

"Is that all? Isn't there anything else you've ever wanted? Don't you..." Shuichi's breath ran out, exasperated. This wouldn't do. He'd have to try another approach.

He felt his heart twinge as his story took on a deeply personal touch. "Do you remember, from all those years ago? All those times Mother and Father vanished for weeks at a time on business? All those days of me alone in the mansion with no one to help me and no one to care? All those times I cried, thinking that I was doomed to be alone forever?"

His conscience pleaded with him to stop, warning that projecting his life's woes onto her fantasy would break the spell. He quashed the mutinous thought and pushed onward.

"But I _wasn't_ alone, was I? You were always there for me. You always supported me, even when no one else would. Or..." He paused again, his mind rapidly cycling through his brief time at the Ultimate Academy. "Or when I got transferred to that new school... my life was thrown into chaos and I was surrounded by strangers. God, I was so scared... I really felt like I'd even _die_. But that didn't stop you either, Kirumi, not even close. You offered me a shoulder to lean on, an ear to listen... you somehow made it all feel so _normal_."

He remembered the terrible scene of their first class trial, where Angie had so confidently accused him of Ryoma's brutal murder. How even as he shrunk under her verbal barrage, his refutations drying up in his throat as he was overcome with panic, Kirumi was there to defend him. He remembered how she'd shielded him from the others' relentless questioning, brimming with that same gentle righteous fury with which a mother might protect her own son. She'd put herself at risk to save him, the boy she'd only just met, even if it meant braving the suspicion and ire of her terrified, distrusting classmates.

His breath hitched at the memory before he found his resolve. "But most importantly... even when the fingers started pointing and the accusations started flying... you _trusted_ me. And... I came to trust you too.

"I'm not going to lose the one I trust the most just because you've developed feelings for me! 

" _So what_ if you're too attached? 

" _So what_ if you worry that it'll get in the way of your duty? 

"You're a part of this family, Kirumi, just as much as I am! And it just isn't fair that you've been working so hard for my sake expecting nothing in return!"

The hint of a blush colored her cheeks. "Shuichi, you-"

"So you see? Can't you see how much you mean to me? Can't you see how much I _lo-_ "

He hesitated suddenly and the confession caught in his throat. Shuichi clenched his fists in frustration, quietly cursing his own cowardice. 

It was now or never.

He strode up to her, planting his feet firmly beneath him, and fixed his gaze upon her with that same steely-eyed determination as when he cornered a suspect in the courtroom. 

He summoned the strongest, most piercing tone he was capable of.

_**"It has to be you!"** _

He kept his determined glare focused on her as he continued his vow. "I may not know how to make you understand but... to me you're _not_ just some simple maid! You're my _friend_! My _companion_! And more than that, you're... _you're..._ " The sentence died on his lips as he struggled to find the words. His fiery passion withered as quickly as it had flared, and his expression collapsed back into his usual nervous self's.

His eyes fell to the floor, his heart pounding deafeningly in his chest. 

There was no turning back now. 

"What I'm trying to say is... everyone here depends on you. My father... my mother... the servants... " He took her hands in his own, gazing pleadingly up at her widened emerald eyes. "But more importantly... _I_... need you. I _need you_ , Kirumi, more than anyone else I've ever known. So that's why... that's why you _have_ to stay."

He took a deep breath as he prepared the coup de grace. He had her now.

" _You don't need to hide your feelings any longer.  
_

So even if it won't last, even if it's only for a little, will you please stay? For me?"

His words struck her like a bullet, shattering the last of her defenses in a perfectly placed counter. Kirumi only stared at him in bewildered silence. Shuichi gave her gloved hands a squeeze, gaze fixed resolutely upon her, holding firm as the seconds ticked agonizingly past. 

At last, a tiny, barely audible sniffle broke the silence. 

"M-Master... Shuichi..." 

Tears began to well up in her eyes, and Kirumi stifled a sob as her calm, perfect composure began to crack.

Her mask was finally broken.

"Kirumi..." Shuichi breathed softly. He reached out to her trembling shoulders, cradling her in his arms. 

"U-Uuhhh... _uhhh_!" Teardrops fell freely from her eyes as she cried like a child, her body shaking in his embrace with each shuddering sob. Overcome with emotion, her cries grew into wailing, as countless years of bottled-up feelings spilled out in an endless wave. She cried for what felt like a lifetime, her body shaking with each pained sob, as Shuichi quietly shushed the lovestruck maid.

"There, there, there... it's okay... it's okay..."

"A-Aah... Master Shuichi! _Master Shuichi!_ " Kirumi wailed again, vainly wiping at her uncovered eye with one hand. "Are you sure...? Is it _truly_ alright for me to have these feelings for you?"

He smiled up at her. "Yes... of course." Without thinking, his arms slid down to her waist, and he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you... for expressing your feelings."

"I am not worthy of such kind words..." Kirumi sniffled. "I am... infatuated with you... I _love_ you!"

"I..." the response died in his throat as he eased his hold on her, but his hestitation withered once his eyes met his servant's, reduced to nothingness at the sight of her tear-strewn amorous gaze. He smiled at her and laughed with a pure, unbridled joy he hadn't felt in ages. Even if it was just a dream, for just this brief moment... they had each other. He didn't care if it was fantasy. He didn't care if it was all some elaborate trick.

They were _happy._

The confession poured out from his lips before he could stop himself. "Kirumi, I love you... _I love you!_ "

A stream of emotions crossed her face - relief. Joy. And an endless, overwhelming _love_. She smiled at him through her teary eyes, and offered him a final heartfelt plea. "Please... allow me..."  
Shuichi's eyes widened as she cupped his face in her hands, suddenly raising it to her own. He tried vainly to respond, but no words came forth. He swallowed nervously once more, hypnotized by her expectant, pleading face. _Sh-she's so close..._

"Allow me to stay by your side... _forever_!"

Something shattered deep within him, and suddenly he was powerless to resist. His eyelids grew heavy and his gaze drifted to her lips, an irresistible pull tugging on his heart. As if on instinct, he closed his eyes, gripped tight onto her sleeves, and surrendered, letting himself draw closer...

closer...

_closer..._

.........

......

...

***

_Bing Bong Bing Bong, Bong Bong Bing Bong!_

Shuichi weakly opened his eyes, drifting back into consciousness as the Monokubs' grating voices blared through the monitor's tinny speakers. _"Rise and shine, ursine! It is now 8 AM, so daytime officially starts now! Hope you're all bear-y excited for another great day of fun and bloodshed! Hey, wait, what are you eating? Where did you get that? Give it here, you stupid little-"_

He feebly tossed the sheets off himself, mentally tuning out the noise as the Kubs' morning announcement descended into another pointless squabble. He rubbed his eyes, before swinging both legs out of the bed, rising to his feet with both arms raised in a stretch. Yawning loudly, he shook himself awake, making his way to his wardrobe. For some reason, he felt... fresh. Energetic. For once in his life since arriving at the Academy, he felt _good_.

"Haven't slept that well in _forever_ ," he muttered to himself as he threw open his closet and began to dress. "Wonder what could have-"

_...Oh. Right._ He grimaced as the previous night's dreams came back to him. The Key of Love. The Hotel. 

_Kirumi._

He felt his face start to burn, remembering the maid's heartfelt confession and subsequent near-breakdown. It was all just a dream, of course, even if a shared one. But it all felt so _real_. Every word reverberated brilliantly in his mind, every last hitch or stutter or sob.

Judging by his well-rested state, everything had, somehow, worked out in the end. He'd managed to do the impossible and save Kirumi from herself. In just one brief, fleeting dream, he'd learned _so much_ about her. He never would have guessed that so much laid hidden beneath that elegant, indomitable mask. All that buried emotion and self-hatred, all her inner turmoil and strife... he'd seen deeper into her soul in a single night than he'd probably ever have seen in the rest of his days combined. Before his very eyes she'd torn off the blindfold and finally stopped fighting her own feelings, and maybe, just _maybe_ , she'd begin to do the same in the waking world as well.

And to think he did all that in an imaginary trip to a _love hotel_.

He thanked his lucky stars that he had managed to save the situation as he did, even if he had to spill some of his own deepest personal secrets to do so.

His little anecdote about his parents wasn't a _complete_ fiction. It was true, his parents often vanished overseas for months at a time, paying little heed to their anxious little son at home. They admittedly never lived in a mansion, and it was his uncle, not Kirumi, who had been his sole source of solace in those trying times. But the emotion he'd poured into the story was nonetheless real. And... if she _had_ been there... if she _had_ met him... could she have been that anchor for him?

It was oddly intriguing to think about.

It occurred to him that he hadn't told anyone, not even Kaede, about his familial troubles. It occurred to him that he should have _thought_ or _waited_ before opening his heart to a girl who, realistically, was little more than a stranger to him.

But somehow, telling _someone_ , even through the mouth of Kirumi's ideal partner... it still felt so _liberating._

_"Everyone here needs you. But more importantly... I need you. I need you, Kirumi, more than anyone else I've ever known."_

_"You don't need to hide your feelings any longer."_

_"So even if it won't last, even if it's only for a little, will you please stay?"_

Shuichi slapped his forehead, cringing at the memory of his melodramatic monologues. _I said some pretty embarassing things in there too..._ He fought the overwhelming urge to crawl back into bed and smother himself with the pillows.

His friends could do without having to investigate a locked-room suicide. 

The memories of the prior night swirled around his head as he eased his pinstriped jacket over his shoulders. Despite everything, the Key of Love worked, just as Monokuma said it would. He felt well-rested and reinvigorated, even if his own words still made him cringe. No doubt Kirumi felt the same way, waking from a heart-warming fantasy about some nameless, faceless young master of hers. 

The corner of his mouth twitched, and Shuichi felt a sudden pang of jealousy towards his imaginary rival. He'd poured his heart out to her, and even let slip some _very_ intimate personal history - only to win her heart for someone else altogether, as far as she was concerned. He sighed, reaching for the brim of his hat, and, not finding it, settled for tugging at his bangs instead. "Am I seriously getting jealous of some stupid rich kid who doesn't even _exist_...?" He grumbled aloud. " _Talk_ about paranoid."

If there was one thing he'd learned today, it's that the Hotel Kumasutra was a dangerous, _dangerous_ place. Kirumi's fantasy had very nearly been a nightmare - if he had been even slightly less fast on his feet, they'd both be rolling in their beds in an anguished gibbering heap. Forget the killing game, one more trip like that and he'd probably die of a damn _heart attack_ first.

"I'm _never_ buying one of those stupid keys again," he promised himself, crossing his heart before an imaginary witness. Well, maybe unless there was a good price on the keys at the shop.

Just for safe keeping.

Shuichi glanced at the clock resting atop his dresser, and found the digits 8:23 staring back at him. He gasped aloud as their meaning sunk in. "Shoot! I'm late! How did I...?"

He trailed off mid-sentence as he frantically struggled to button up his jacket and tug some shoes onto his feet. " _Dammit!_ Where did the time go? I'll miss breakfast at this rate! I can't mess up my morning routine like thi-"

Breakfast. Which had been prepared for them. By Kirumi. Whom he was almost certainly going to see there.

Suppressing a scowl, he stumbled over to the bathroom mirror. Snapping into as straight a posture as he could manage, he jabbed a finger at his own reflection, barking out his best impression of one of Kaede's pick-me-up speeches. "Okay... Today is your day, Saihara! Now get out there and seize it!"

The flustered boy in the mirror clearly wasn't convinced. Feebly tugging at his collar, straightening his uniform, he forced himself to smile at his reflection before darting out the door. Locking it behind him, he purposefully strode in the direction of the dining hall, confidence fast slipping away behind his plastered-on smile.

This was going to be awkward.

***

The dining hall was packed full by the time he arrived. Himiko was busy entertaining Gonta with some kind of card trick, while Korekiyo watched in silent bemusement, a bandaged finger stroking his masked chin with intrigue. Kaito was trying to coax conversation out of Maki, who only grumbled and pouted in response, while Kokichi was evidently busy tormenting Keebo. Miu snapped something vulgar at him, only to recoil, whimpering, when the purple-haired shorty shot back. 

Shuichi sighed, in relief as much as in resignation, watching the scene unfold. Never a dull moment with this crowd.

"Hey! Shuichi!" Kaede's upbeat voice shook him out of his reverie. He scanned the room, finding his trusty blonde companion sitting across from Rantaro, waving at him with one hand and patting the empty seat next to her with the other. 

He wordlessly slid into place beside her, a smile offering his gratitude. Rantaro chuckled warmly at him, resting his chin atop folded ring-clad fingers. "Hey, Shuichi. You look like you've slept well."

Shuichi laughed uneasily, one hand drifting to the back of his neck. "I suppose that's one way of putting it..."

"Anyway! Rantaro and I were just talking about how to beat this stupid killing game!" Kaede's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm, her antenna hair twitching in her excitement. "We're _not_ gonna let that dumb bear get the best of us! First we'll have to-"

The amnesiac laughed again, raising both hands. "Whoa, there, slow down, girl. We haven't even gotten to the specifics yet..."

Kaede faltered, pouting at her green-haired accomplice. "Well... no, but Shuichi needs to know that we're not just gonna take all this lying down! We can't let _anyone else_ die here." She suddenly took Shuichi's hands in her own, her face the image of determination. "With you on our side, Shuichi, we'll figure this out in no time! I _know_ you can do it! That's why you're the Ultimate Detective!"

Flustered, he struggled to find a suitable response. "Ah... well, I mean... yeah, but... but I couldn't do it without y-"

"My apologies, everyone. I do hope I'm not _interrupting_." Shuichi's response died in his throat as a gentle feminine voice echoed behind him, sending a chill running down his spine. Kaede pulled back with a squeak as he whipped around to find the Ultimate Maid carrying a heavily laden tray, lips slightly curled upwards in her ceaseless Mona Lisa smile.

The person he needed to see the least.

Kirumi nodded at him. Her voice caught, ever so slightly, as she offered him a greeting. "G-, good morning, Shuichi. I was wondering when you would join us." 

Shuichi blinked at the maid's sudden break in composure. _Did she just stutter?_ "O-oh. 'Morning, Kirumi. S-sorry I'm late..." his greeting trailed off into a nervous laugh. _Damn, this is awkward!_

If she noticed his surprise, she made no sign of it. "No harm done. I went ahead and prepared the usual for you: _cafe au lait_ , a variety of tartines, freshly made _pain au chocolat_ and croissants, _crepe Suzette_ with fruit compote..." Still listing off the morning's offerings, she set down the tray before him. Shuichi gaped at the imposing mass of breads, fruits, and pastries before him, towering above each plate in a beautifully arranged display. _S-since when was this the 'usual'!?_

Rantaro chuckled at Shuichi's bewildered face, running a hand through his messy green hair. "You too, huh? I mean, Kirumi here always overdoes it, but today's been a little much, even for her."

"Yeah, no kidding..." Shuichi muttered, even as he felt his mouth begin to water.

"Kokichi and Gonta even asked her to be their mom! Can you believe it?" Kaede giggled, relishing the memory. "I gotta admit, I'm kinda tempted to ask too..."

Kirumi's lips thinned slightly. "Please, Rantaro, Kaede, you flatter me. It seems that I slept _exceptionally_ well last night. This morning, I awoke feeling more energy and enthusiasm than at any time in the past I can remember." She tapped a finger to her cheek, seemingly drifting off into thought. "I cannot help but wonder why... perhaps I had a particularly pleasant dream?"

Shuichi forced out a laugh. It came out far drier than he would have liked. "Wh-who knows, right? Maybe just one of those nights." His eyes apprehensively wandered over the towering dishes before him. "Um, Kirumi... you really didn't need to go through the trouble..."

" _Nonsense_. I promised to serve everyone to the full extent of my ability, and I have every intention of keeping my word. I _insist_." A weighty emphasis hung over the last word. Shuichi sighed - there was clearly no point in arguing. "Well, if you say so..." 

He took the first pastry from the pile and bit into it. His eyes widened, overwhelmed by the sudden surge of flavor. "These are... this is unbelievable!" He hungrily tore through two more, before switching to a big sip of the _cafe au lait_. Brewed to perfection, exactly how he liked it. "...Wow. You've really outdone yourself this time... ah, sorry. I'm not, uh, being very dignified." His words came out half garbled through a mouthful of food as he glanced back at her.

Kirumi nodded in approval, a hint of pride creeping onto her face, as Shuichi continued to down the cup of coffee. "I'm... glad you enjoy it. And as always, if there is anything I can do for you, please do not hestitate to ask. As I have said before, I am here to serve everyone, and that includes you...." 

Her voice dropped suddenly, and Kirumi leaned forward, whispering softly into his ear in a seductive near-sigh. "... _Master_ Shuichi."

Shuichi felt his hair stand up on edge as he shivered uncontrollably. "W-wait, what?" He spluttered, nearly choking on his coffee. " _'Master'_?" He tried vainly to call out to her, and he distantly heard Kaede and Rantaro demanding to know what she'd said.

But it was too late - she was gone, already at the doorway on the other side of the hall. She stopped and turned, and her single visible eye met his - and she smiled, wider than he'd ever seen her smile before, a tinge of red coloring her features in an adorable blush. Shuichi froze, entranced by the scene, as he felt the heat rush to his face. Something in the back of his mind shouted at him to stop, look away, smile back, to just do _something_ , but he couldn't.

She was positively _glowing_. 

She cast her eye downward, and in an instant the spell was broken. She turned away and vanished through the doorway, and the rhythmic clacking of her heels grew distant and quiet. Shuichi blinked, still stuck in his awkward half-gape, staring at the place where the Ultimate Maid had been. 

He looked to the mountainous breakfast before him, then back at the door, then back at his breakfast. 

_Did... did she know?_

A finger poked his cheek. "Uh, hello? Earth to Shuichi?" Kaede's voice snapped him out of his trance, and she pouted at him, folding her arms. "Geez, what's _with_ you today? You're all distracted..."

Rantaro sighed and shook his head, a resigned smile crossing his face. "Don't tell me _you_ want Kirumi to be your mom too."

Shuichi scoffed, hiding his distress under a withering sarcastic grimace. "Yeah, right. As if." 

A few light-hearted ribbings later Shuichi fell back into silence, slowly whittling away his extravagant morning meal. He wordlessly continued to sip at his coffee as his classmates filed past, done with their meals. Soon his two companions offered their goodbyes, but he only responded with at best a noncommittal grunt, still lost in thought over the maid's parting words. Did she know what he'd done? _Could_ she have known?

_...No way, right?_

He sat there in silence, Kirumi's confession from the prior night still circulating through his mind.

_"The generous smile you show to the weak... your wisdom as the Ultimate Detective... Although you are still unsure of your role, you have the courage to move forward..."_

The last of his coffee gone, he set down the cup with a gentle clink, still poring over the words as he stared wistfully out the dining hall window. 

His eyes widened suddenly as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. His head snapped around, back to the doorway where the maid had disappeared to, but she was long gone. Sighing loudly, he turned back to the window, hand instinctively flying to his mouth as his face started to burn with embarrassment.

He mumbled softly to himself, hoping to God no one was in earshot. "She... did say 'Ultimate Detective'... _didn't she...?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is based on an _extremely_ generous reading of Kirumi Tojo's Love Suite event. My basic understanding is that using a Key of Love drops Shuichi into the middle of his partner's fantasy, which typically doesn't involve him at all, but is melded to him by changing names and some such, so it doesn't necessarily imply that the entire class actually wants to sleep with him. However, sometimes, he notices that he genuinely is the object of their affection, like in Kokichi's and Kaede's events, when they refer to things about him that couldn't be said to just anyone. If Kirumi references Shuichi's Ultimate Detective title in her own dream, then maybe, just _maybe_ , he genuinely is her fantasy.
> 
> Of course, after reading the wiki page and Monokuma's explanation more thoroughly, this is undoubtedly wrong. But I reject that reality and I substitute my own! This also applies to me doctoring Monokuma's Love Suite tutorial, letting the visitors keep their memories, and so on. None of it's canon anyway, so it's not like it matters.
> 
> Originally this was just going to be a short exercise as a novelization of Kirumi's and Shuichi's existing dialogue, but I ended up repeatedly expanding and extending it to the point where it was mostly original. I also thought that many of the Love Suite events would be well served with an "epilogue" or "morning after" section - given how heart-wrenching (or traumatizing) some of them can be, I expect that poor Shuichi would be in for a lot of... interesting... conversations the next day. Most importantly I realized that this was a great opportunity to do some more character exploration for Kirumi, who's a little under-utilized in canon, and touch on the more personal side of Shuichi's life and emotions.
> 
> This is not only the first DRV3 fic I've written, but also the first fic I've written for anything ever, so... please be gentle. [shrugs] 
> 
> PS - There's a scandalous lack of Shuichi/Kirumi content on this site, so might as well do it myself.


End file.
